1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switching arrangement for a reversible ratchet type wrench to provide reliable ratcheting and to allow easy assembly and manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several factors are considered when designing wrenches and spanners, including improving the torque-bearing capacity, providing as many teeth as possible for the drive member, and providing an easy-to-manufacture structure. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,992 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,991, both filed on Apr. 3, 2000, disclose biasing arrangements for a pawl of a reversible ratchet type wrench to provide reliable ratcheting and to lower the manufacture cost. Applicant""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/854,795 filed on May 14, 2001 discloses an easy-to-manufacture and easy-to-assemble ratcheting type wrench while Applicant""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/888,810 filed on Jun. 25, 2001 discloses an easy-to-operate and easy-to-assemble ratcheting type wrench. Further, Applicant""s U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/900,997 filed on Jul. 9, 2001 discloses a switching arrangement for a reversible ratchet type wrench. All of these proposals are intended to fulfill the market""s need upon considering the above-mentioned factors in designing wrenches and spanners. The present invention is intended to provide a different design in this regard.
In accordance with the present invention, a wrench includes a handle and a head extended from the handle. The handle comprises a compartment extending from a first side of the handle toward a second side of the handle but spaced from the first side of the handle. An inner periphery defining the compartment comprises a first positioning groove and a second positioning groove extending from the first side of the handle toward the second side of the handle but spaced from the second side of the handle. The handle further comprises a cavity having a first end communicated with the compartment and a second end communicated with a hole of the head. A drive member is rotatably mounted in the hole of the head. A pawl is slidably mounted in the cavity of the handle and comprises a toothed first side facing the drive member and a second side facing away from the drive member. A switch member is rotatably mounted in the compartment. A positioning device cooperates with the first positioning groove and the second positioning groove for retaining the switch member in one of two positions corresponding to two opposite ratcheting directions of the wrench. A biasing device cooperates with the pawl in response to the position of the switch member to thereby bias the toothed first side of the pawl to be selectively engaged with the teeth of the drive member.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.